Enemies Attract
by Addicted2IS
Summary: In the city of Los Angeles a serial killer is on the loose. For there to be of chance to capture him two rival police stations must set aside there differences and work hand in hand, to get him before he strikes again. Full summery inside
1. Prolouge and Summery

**Enemies Attract  
**

**Summery**

In the city of Los Angeles a serial killer is on the loose. For there to be of chance to capture him two rival police stations must set aside there differences and work hand in hand, to get him before he strikes again. Will they be able to do it or will the killer win?

But what happens when the killer is closer than anybody thinks. Who will be there to save the day??

What kind of relationships will form? Which relationships will fade?

And who is the killer?? All this and more answered inside!!

**Characters**

In the city of Los Angeles there are two main police forces. One for the East Side and one for the West Side

Over the East Side a young beauty by the name of Jude Alexandra Harrison runs things. She is 22 years old, lives with long time boyfriend, Mason Fox, and is following in her Mother and Fathers footsteps as the best police officer in the East Side. After her sudden departure from the West Side Police Station, Jude changed. She is no longer the calm laid back girl who could see the bright side of any situation. No, now Jude is cynical and bitter.

Meanwhile over on the West Side of town things are done a little bit differently. A bad boy by the name of Thomas Terrance Quincy controls the way things are run. Thomas is 26 years old, lives alone with his dog Axle, the only thing he refused to give up during his divorce to his ex wife Portia Mills, which was ugly to say the least. Thomas or Tommy as he preferred to be called ran things a little bit differently. The cops on the West Side were known to take bribes and to play dirty, and Tommy was no exception up until his divorce.

On the outskirts of Los Angeles, The Alley Dumper lives with his wife. To everyone on the outside they seem to have the typical relationship. They own their own two story house, they go out on occasion, they act cutesy in public, but once the doors close they go their separate ways. Him to his office or and her to town to meet a 'client.' Once locked up in his office he would go through the week's findings and carefully select his task for the week.

**P****r****o****l****o****g****u****e**

_Police units swarmed the alley behind the homestead yesterday after a distressed citizen called in a body._

_The citizen, who has chosen to remain anonymous, was jogging with his dog when he stumbled across the body._

_Minutes after the called was placed police were on the scene. Lieutenant Westman has released the name of the body as_

_grad student Jessica Macalister, who was reported missing three days ago on April 1st. Jessica appears be the latest_

_victim of 'The Alley Dumper.' If so that would make her victim number three in the past two months. Stay tuned through out the night_

_for more._

**_Click_**

He shut off the television and smirked. _Wow it only took them a day this time._ He thought as he took a swig of his can. He smiled thinking back to the day before.

_He had just gotten home from work. The house was silent indicating his wife was out yet again fucking god knows what. It didn't matter though. Her time would soon come too just like everybody else's._

_He took his jacket off and placed it on the coat rack before placing his briefcase on the floor. He pried his shoes off with his feet and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a can of bourbon out of the fridge, he took a seat at the table where the daily paper was sitting. On the front page of the paper he saw a picture of Amelia Longhurst. He smirked knowing that he would repeat the actions that occurred days ago with some other poor soul. Picking up the article he began reading it. He loved to read about his accomplishments .Even if most people would find them heinous. The article was the same as any other he had read about during the last two months. 'Innocent woman's life taken' 'The Alley Dumper strikes again' A door shutting brought him out of the paper. He looked up to see his wife walk into the kitchen with red marks all up her neck. Her top blouse button was undone and he saw the marks extended down her chest._

_"Hey babe" He said putting on a fake smile and standing up to kiss her. His wife smiled cockily. She thought she had once again gotten away with it_

_"Hey" She simply answered. "Listen I'm kind of tired I think I'm gonna hit the hay." She gave her husband one last kiss before walking off down the hall to the bedroom they once shared. Now that they are rarely ever home together, so many nights were spent in the bed alone. After hearing the door to their bedroom close and the lock click, he got up and walked over to the sink. He took one last gulp of the drink and tipped the rest down the drain. Quietly making his way down the hallway he pulled his necklace off from around his neck. Attached to his necklace was a golden key. He slipped the key into the locked door. Walking into the room he switched on the light. With the new found light shed on the room, it came to life. The walls were plastered with pictures of random women who regularly used the dark alleys as a short cut on their daily routines. In the corner of the room lay an opened messenger bag that held all his equipment. Scattered across the floor was various news paper clippings. He walked over to his messenger bag and picked it up pushing all the items back inside. Before leaving the room he stuck his head out and checked for any sign of his wife. After hearing the television channel change in the bedroom he snuck out the front door and made his way to the car. He pulled off down the road smirking the whole way._

_Turning off the radio he pulled into a park across the road from his final destination, where he would wait for the next 10 minutes. While waiting he went through the messenger bag mentally checking that everything was ready for his task. Looking up he saw Jessica Macalister on her way home from her legal studies class, enter the alley way. "**Right on time**" he thought as he stepped out of the car. He followed her into the darkness of the alley, hiding behind dumpsters when she would look back. Once he was close enough 'The Alley Dumper' jumped out and grabbed Jessica from behind. He silenced her with his one hand and held a knife to her back with the other. _

_"Keep your mouth shut and you'll be fine" he whispered in her ear while turning them around. Jessica nodded her head and a few tears strayed from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. Slowly he directed them back to his car; once they got there he pushed Jessica into the backseat. He reached over and grabbed his messenger bag and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. More tears fell upon Jessica's cheeks as she he handcuffed her to the seatbelt. **'I'm gonna die, this man is going to kill me and I'm gonna die.' **These thoughts ran through Jessica's head as 'The Alley Dumper tightened the cuffs around her arms and placed a pair on her feet. After he was sure Jessica wouldn't get loose he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then climbed over her and scrambled into the front seat of the car. With one last grin in Jessica's direction he started the car and drove off toward his own little sanctuary. _

_That night he came home to an empty house once again, not that this really bothered him, actually it suited him just fine. His once white shirt now had blood spots on it, his usually gelled hair was all tussled and his arms red with scratch marks. All of which were thanks to the one and only Jessica Macalister._

_ She had put up a struggle, not many of his previous accomplishments had done that but Jessica was different, she may have looked as innocent as a nun on the outside but on the inside she was fierce and independent. The moment he got to the warehouse and took of her cuffs she began to hit him. She got some good hits in to, but in the end his strength turned out to be no match for Jessica she was doomed, and she knew it. She picked up the closest sharp object which just happened to be a knife. No way in hell was she going to let him take her life, if anyone was to end her, it would herself. She placed the knife to her wrist and went to slice her skin when he caught her. He calmly walked over to her and took the knife from her hand and threw it over his shoulder. He flashed her creepy grin before tying a satin scarf over her eyes. Jessica didn't stop struggling though. She began to throw her arms about in hopes of hitting him but it didn't work. 'The Alley Dumper' laughed at her attempts and started his attack._

_ A few hours later Jessica was spread out on the backseat of his car, a blanket spread over her body. 'The Alley Dumper' was in the front seat driving back to the alley where he had taken her from. He pulled up right next to the alley this time. _

_Jessica moaned as he picked her up, his hand brushing up against the new found wound on her leg. 'The Alley Dumper' carried her to the middle of the alley and dumper her on the ground, he gave her one last kiss and then whispered in her ear "It's been fun, Hun." He grabbed a few garbage bags and covered her body with them. He walked away not even turning back to have one last look. _


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Darkness was about to fall over the city of Los Angeles. In an alley lay the body of a young girl who had fallen victim to the cities latest serial killer. Well he wasn't really a serial killer...yet. At the moment he was one victim short of that title, but that would all change after this girl died it was just a matter of time. One by one people would walk straight passed the alley, no one even noticing the girl's whimpers and moans due to pain every three minutes. This victim, like all his previous ones was going to die after hours of excruciating pain.

On his way home from walking his dog, John Carter decided to take a short cut home. He travelled through dark dirty alleys all the way home and was on the last leg of his journey when he heard slight moans. At first he thought it was two hoboes's going at it so he continued to quietly sing to himself. Just as John reached the blue dumpster before the end of the alley he heard the moan once again but time it was louder and he soon realised this was not a pleasurable moan. Even though everything in his mind told to run straight home to his wife and kids, John walked towards the cries. "Hellooooo??" He asked but was met with silence. Figuring it was an injured animal John began to walk away but stopped when he heard someone sobbing. This time they were louder and more distinct. Following the cries John walked over to a large pile of black garbage bags. When he was at least one metre away he nearly jumped out of his skin when a perfectly manicured hand appeared from inside the garbage. Dropping to his knee's John pulled out his cell phone and rang the cops and requested an ambulance. He pulled all the rubbish away from the body and there laying on the ground was a girl, even though she was covered in a sticky substance that John guessed was blood, John instantly recognised her as the daughter of Bruce Macalister, who was reported missing yesterday morning. Noticing the thousands of little goose bumps that covered her small fragile body John took off his coat and wrapped it around her now unconscious body.

Twenty minutes later a rather pissed off John along with his dog was still sitting on the ground stroking the girl's hair waiting for the police and the ambulance to arrive. Finally five minutes later an ambulance pulled into the alley. Out of the vehicle rushed two paramedics, they came over to John and picked up the girl and began tending to her many wounds. Out of the corner of John's eye he saw an unmarked car pull up a little blue and red light flashing in the windscreen. John walked away from the ambulance and over to the car and knocked on the window. The window rolled down and the face of a young man appeared.  
"Hello I expect you wish to talk to me, my name is John Carter"  
The police officer studied John for a few minutes before speaking up but was interrupted by a voice from the back of the car.  
"Hello, I'm Constable Jude Harrison, I have been assigned to this case, I believe you are the man who saved that girls life" Jude said flashing her badge while walking up to John, when she reached him she shook his hand and completely ignored the other police officers existence.

Jude took down all of John's information and continued to ignore all of the officers questioning gazes until after John and the paramedics had left. The moment they left Jude turned to the other officer and looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Tom?"

"What am I doing here I was called here, so I think the question is what the hell are you doing here." Tommy asked already frustrated, tonight had been a long night for him and Jude was making it no better.

"I think we both know whose territory this area lands on which just so happens to be mine! So I'm going to ask you once more. What the hell are you doing here?" Jude yelled with a glare

Tommy rolled his eyes and was about to retort when his cell phone rang. Staring at Jude he answered the phone with sigh after seeing who was on the other end

_"Quincy here... I'm still here... Yes she is…"_ Tom went silent for a minute listening to the person on the phone _"Your joking right? I don't need any extra help Craig is more than enough! ...Whatever I'll be there in twenty minutes not to sure about her though."  
_  
Tommy snapped the phone shut and turned to Jude, who had been watching him throughout the phone call with curiosity.

Tommy looked at Jude with a forced grin "Hop in your car sweet cheeks, were going down to the precinct."

Waving Jude off like some street bum Tommy walked back to his unmarked car with long strides in hope of getting to the car before Jude could protest. But this was done with no such luck. Tommy was a good two feet away from the car when Jude stormed up behind him, grabbed his forearm and yanked him back.

"What? Who do you think you are? And who the hell was on the phone?" Jude took her hand of Tommy's arm and placed it on her hip.

"Jude get in the car, now. We need to go the station." Tommy restated in a clam voice, although he was no where near calm, Portia had called him moments before he responded to the call over the radio and now here Jude was, being the stubborn Jude he remembered from all those years ago.

Jude was about to question Tommy further but decided against it, hearing the radio in her car calling her to the West side precinct. Frowning, Jude walked over to her car and responded. Hopping in her car, Jude saw Tommy was waiting for her to leave first. Jude started the car and drove out. As she drove past Tommy she took her hand off the steering wheel and flipped Tommy off with a smirk.

Jude drove her car into the West side of Los Angeles for the first time since the … incident. As she drove past the dark and dirty streets her skin broke out in thousands of tiny goose bumps. Against her own will Jude shivered, she reached over to the dials and turned on the heater hoping that might help. But as she drove further into town and closer to the one place she swore she'd never return, the goose bumps grew even more if possible. Flashes of that day raced through her mind. Jude's breathing got faster and her hands grew sweaty. Jude, lost in her own thoughts didn't see the west side precinct until after she had already past it. A horn blasting pulled her back into reality, looking in her rear view mirror she saw Tommy parking out the front of the precinct. Jude U-turned and parked beside Tommy's car and stepped out of the car. Tommy was standing at the door waiting for Jude but just as she reached the top stair he walked inside and bringing the door shut with him, knowing that Jude would have trouble opening it. He watched in amusement as Jude struggled to open the heavy door. She tried pushing it, pulling it, heck she even tried running at it full force, but it just wouldn't budge. That's when she noticed Tommy, or what was in his hand to be exact. Hanging of his hand was a shiny silver key. A string of curses flew out of Jude's mouth and a smirk fixated on Tommy's. Jude was still standing outside five minutes later when she heard the radio in her car. It was her captain asking where she was. Jude stormed over to the car, reached into the car and was about to respond when Tommy stuck his head out the door.

"Sweet cheeks would you move that ass, we don't have all day!" He growled at her, but the amusement was still evident. He stepped outside to hold the door open. Jude strutted over to the door, only to stop in front of Tom.  
"Real mature jackass" she spat out. Jude hit Tom across the chest before turning and walking into the precinct. Tommy ran after Jude. When he caught up he lowered his lips to her ear and whispered "You know what they say about people who are bitchy?" Jude slightly shivered, after all these years Tommy still had the same effect on her. She stopped walking and turned to him.  
"No actually I don't but I'm sure you will take great pleasure in informing me" She replied with her signature eye roll.  
Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and brought it to his lips placing light feather kisses to it. He looked up at Jude's face and smirked as he dropped her hand. "It shows that they want them…bad. So sweet cheeks what do you say? Just how bad do you want me, because you are quite the bitch to me?" Tommy winked at Jude as she frowned.  
"Ok one. Do not ever touch me again, who knows what I could catch, and two, who ever told that load of bull was on something. I'm a bitch to you because I really don't like you, there is no underlying reason. Get over yourself" Jude walked away leaving Tommy behind.

When Tommy caught up he found Jude talking to her captain she did not look happy. Tommy walked over to them and stood behind Jude. Shortly after Detective Thompson called them all into a questioning room where he took his position by the window. Jude sat on the table while Tommy sat on one of the chairs along with Captain Reins.  
"Alright Jude, Tom" he said looking between the two. "As you know there have been other attacks just like the one you were both called to tonight"  
Jude who hadn't really been paying attention looked up "So you sent Tommy there tonight, everyone knows that's my territory" Detective Thompson sighed _I knew this wasn't going to go down well. _  
"Yes, we know that is your territory Jude…" Jude cut in again. "Constable Harrison" She corrected. _Defiantly not well_. Detective Thompson thought before answering. "Constable Harrison, but we need the best on this case, the officers we currently have attending to this case aren't really doing to well. So Detective Reins and I have come to the decision that you and Constable Quincy are perfect for this job." Detective Reins nodded, while Tommy smirked.  
"So you're saying that I'm the best in the force?" He questioned.  
Thompson shook his head. "What I'm saying is that before when you and Constable Harrison were a team, you were the best out there. But if we want to talk about you, how about we talk about your behavior ever since…" Thompson stopped noticing the pale look that took over Tommy's face. "Didn't think so. Now I need both of you to work through the night, that SOB has to be lurking around somewhere and we need to get him yesterday, Oh and Constable Harrison you will be situated at this precinct until your services are no longer needed." Thompson and Reins started for the door, but stopped when Jude spoke "Who say's I want to work with him?" She asked looking at Tommy with disgust as he picked his nose.  
"Because Harrison if you want to have a job when this is over you will do as I say!" Detective Reins said before him and Detective Thompson left.

"Asshole" Jude mumbled to nobody in particular and about nobody in particular. Every male that was previously in the room could easily have fit that description. Who were they to tell Jude, who she had to work with. She had been on the force for a hell of lot longer than Reins had. And Detective Thompson used to be the father figure in her life after her parents died. But now he was just another cop. All he cared about know was himself. It wasn't even about getting the bad guy anymore for him; it was about his name being printed in black ink, saying he was behind the capture of a criminal. As for Tommy well he is just an asshole all the time. Has been ever since Jude was a rookie and he was her mentor.

Tommy heard Jude's mumbling as the detectives left. This was not the Jude he had once known, back when they had been a team, she would only have questioned what Thompson had ordered if she really thought it was the wrong decision. She wouldn't have spoken up during a briefing, and she would have listened to the whole briefing too not zoning out when things don't interest her.

Tommy got off his chair and walked over to Jude and sat next to her. He reached over Jude's shoulder and picked up a file. Jude watched as Tommy flicked through the file, she noted the way his brow furrowed when he viewed the pictures, the sadness that flickered through his eye's as he read about the pain and suffering they must have gone through and finally she saw the anger when he read about how everything was done. Before Jude knew it Tommy had gotten up and was waiting at the door for her. Even though she was ordered to co-operate with him, Jude didn't budge. She sat there, trying to figure out if Tommy limits has been shortened since she last worked with him.

A quick bark from Tommy was all that Jude needed to realize that they had indeed been shortened. She hopped of the table and joined Tommy at the door.  
"Don't say anything to piss me off Jude, were going down to the hospital to see the Jessica" Even though Jude could see Tommy was pissed she had to push him that extra bit.  
"Don't need to be so bitchy because you know what they say about bitchiness Tom." Jude laughed before Tommy pushed her rest of the way out the door


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two **

Jude and Tommy walked down the white halls of The Los Angeles Base Hospital in silence. Busy nurses roughly brushed past them, tending to the victims of a bus crash. _401, 402, 403. _ Three more rooms had past in silence. Room _404_ Jude looked into the room and saw Jessica sitting in bed, staring the wall as though the answers to all her problems were etched into the paint. Her cheeks were tear stained, her hair knotted and arms wrapped around her body protectively. Jude knocked on the door and walked in when Jessica turned and gave a small smile. "Jessica Macalister?" Tommy asked when they reached the edge of her bed. Jessica slightly nodded her head. Tommy's heart sank when he saw the bruises that trailed up Jessica's arms. Jude reached into the front pocket of her jacket and pulled out a little black notebook.

"Hi Jessica, I'm Constable Harrison and this" Jude pointed to Tommy "is my partner Constable Quincy, how are you doing?" She asked the sympathy in her voice evident.

Jessica shrugged "I suppose I'm alright, after you know..." Jessica trailed off and looked back at the wall. Tom stepped closer to the bed, but retreated back when he saw Jessica flinch slightly. After taking 3 steps backward so he was in line with Jude, Tommy asked his first of many difficult questions for the night.

"Actually Jessica, we don't know. I know this may be hard to talk about so soon, but I need you to tell me what happened tonight." Jude turned to Tommy and gave him a look. When they were partners before Tommy would always just cut to the chase, he would never have taken the time to somewhat comfort them.

Jessica continued to face the wall as she began talking. "I was walking home from class and I took the alley way home. I always do. I was nearly home when this guy grabbed me from behind. I was going to scream and kick and everything but he pointed me in the back with a sharp knife. He… told me to uh to walk to his car and told me if I was quiet everything was gonna be fine. We walked over to the car and he pushed me into the backseat. He grabbed out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed me to the seatb…" Jessica stopped as some tears fell down her face. She didn't bother wiping them away, figuring it was no use. There would be many more to come before the night was through. Jude finished writing down notes on Jessica's statement and looked up. "What happened next" She asked after a few minutes of silence. Jessica turned away from the wall and looked at Jude. "He took me to some old warehouse. Once we got there he took the handcuffs on me. It didn't matter there was no where for me to run. I looked around and all I saw was dirt. So I started to hit him. It worked for a while but he was stronger than me. He took me inside the warehouse, and made me stand in a room on my own. He uh, locked the door. I looked around the room and saw a knife. I picked it up and was gonna you know..." More tears streamed down Jessica's face. "I… I uh placed the knife on my wrist." Tommy's head shot up from the note book. _**I thought she meant stab him**_ He thought. Jessica saw Tom's reaction to her last words and she scoffed. "I know what you thinking, why not stab him. Sure the thought crossed my mind but then how pissed off he would have been after, did too. So I did want anyone else would have." Out of the corner of her eye Jessica saw Jude giving her the once over. "I didn't end up doing it he came in and took the knife off me. After that he tied a scarf around my eyes. Not that it mattered I could still see through it. He tried to push me out of the room but I kicked and screamed and struggled. I'm pretty sure he isn't able to have kids anymore." Jessica flashed a smirk to Tommy and then continued. "He ended up wrapping his arms around my body and he dragged me to another room. He punched me and then forced me down on a chair. He strapped me up to the car and then turned around and got a messenger bag and brought it over to the table beside me. He pulled some stuff out of it and started to use them on me. First it was little things like running a pair of pliers up my leg. But then it just got weird. I mean this guy is seriously screwed up. He had balloons in the bag, he blew them up and popped them in my face. I had his spit all over me. Every time he would reach over to the bag he would brush a body part against me and grin. He got sick of doing the little things after a while and then he brought out a pair of scissors. He cut me. He ran the scissors across my stomach and nicked my shoulder." Jude looked at Jessica

"Would you mind?" Jude asked pointing her pen at Jessica's shoulder. Jessica nodded, so Jude walked over to the side of the bed and pulled up Jessica's sleeve. Jude gasped. When Jessica said she was nicked on the shoulder, it was an understatement. On her top of her arm there was a cut. It was a good three inches long, and mighty painful. Hearing Jude gasp Tommy came over to where Jude was and took a look. Jessica got sick of the silence while Jude and Tommy looked at her arm, so she pulled her sleeve back down and continued. "After he finished with the scissors and put everything back in the bag." With a shrug and a sigh Jessica stopped talking. Jude looked at her. "I know this is hard Jessica but we only want to help you" She explained. Nodding Jessica replied "I know, but that's all there is to say." Jude was puzzled. "What do you mean there's nothing else to say?" Tommy asked. As Jessica opened her mouth to reply a nurse walked into the room, to check up on Jessica. While walking past Tommy the nurse made no attempt to hide the fact that she was checking Tommy out. She even went as far as 'accidentally' dropping her clipboard. Tommy didn't hesitate when asked if he could retrieve it. Jude scoffed as not only the nurse stared at him. At the sound of Jude's scoff Tommy rose and gave the clipboard back. "We're nearly done, would you mind?" He asked pointing towards the door. Even while frowning at Jude the nurse managed a perky "Oh definitely. I'll be back later." On her way out the nurse clashed shoulders with Jude briefly but still hard enough to get her point across, it was if she was saying 'Back of.' If only looks could kill, Jude thought as she stared at the nurses retreating form. Once she watched the nurse leave the room and start flirting with the new intern she returned to Jessica's bed where Tommy and Jessica had already resumed their questioning. Out of the corner of his eye Tommy watched Jude sit down on the table beside the bed. "So nice of you to join us again Harrison. Jessica just cleared up the rest of the nights events." He spat out harsher than intended. By the look on Jude's face Tommy could tell that he would get what's his when they leave the hospital.

Biting back a few choice words Jude turned back to Jessica. "Would you be able to give us a description of him?" Jude watched as Jessica nodded her head. "I could but would mind if I did it a bit later?" Jessica asked. "Sure" was all Jude said before the nurse returned to the door. Jude could see Jessica rolling her eyes as Tommy got up and walked over to the nurse. Jessica leaned towards Jude and started to whisper while keeping an eye on Tommy and the nurse. "What's up with you to?" Jude tore her eyes off the nurse and looked at Jessica. "There's nothing up with us, were just partners" she assured. With the first smile Jessica had flashed all night she shook her head, "Sure, nothing" Raising her voice Jessica looked at the nurse. "Miss you can do that check up now, the detectives are going."

After they got outside Jude punched Tommy in the arm and backed him against the side of his car. "Don't you dare undermine my authority ever again." Tommy just laughed at Jude's tough guy act. "If you were doing your job instead of staring at the nurses then maybe I wouldn't have to. I suppose she was pretty cute, nothing next to you though" Jude scoffed and was about to say something when Tommy stuck a hand over her lips. "And please stop with the scoffing it's really bad for your good cop image." Jude went to pull Tommy's hand away but then an idea struck her mind. Slowly Jude began to lick the finger than was over her lips. Tommy was shocked but left his finger there. Jude slowly took his finger into her mouth and then as Tommy was just beginning to realize what was happening, she clamped down. Tommy pulled his finger out with a yelp. "Ow you crazy bitch. What was that for?" He asked looking at his fingers. "I'm going to need a shot now." Tommy shook his finger and rubbed where the bite marks remained. Jude just walked over to the car with a grin. "That's what you get for touching me after I said not to! Make my job easier and start listening to me Tommy." Jude hopped into the passenger seat of the car and honked the horn before doing up her seat belt.

Jude and Tommy drove down the streets of Los Angeles with the music blaring thanks to Jude. As soon as Tommy started the car Jude reached over to the radio and turned the radio on full blast.

"_The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Amy said  
"Oh she's just being Judie!"_

Laughing Tommy turned the radio down, only to emit a groan from Jude. "I was singing along with that" She wined "and what are you laughing at?" Tommy stopped laughing and shook his head.

"It's just that some things never change." Jude cocked an eyebrow and stared out at Tommy. "What do you mean some things never change?" She asked pointing to her chest.

Tommy shook his head. Finally he was beginning to see his old Jude again. The one would always sing along to the Disney songs and who could laugh at herself no matter what the situation was. "I'm surprised that you still have room in your heart for little ol' Miley." Jude tried to conceal her smile "What can I say, Miley is awesome!" A small giggle escaped Jude's lips before she could stop it.

"What about you?" Jude asked. Tommy shrugged "What about me?" The precinct was visible in the distance. "What have you been up to for the last year and a bit?" Tommy pursed his lips and thought for a minute. He didn't know how to tell Jude that since she left his life pretty much fell apart. All he has left now is his dog and his job. "It's really been that long?" Jude nodded her head but stayed silent. They had arrived at the precinct in silence. It was Tommy who broke the silence. "What do you say we go get some dinner Sweet Cheeks? You know to catch up." Jude smiled despite the fact that she hated his nickname for her. She grabbed her bag out of Tommy's car before turning to him "Sorry. It's me and Mason's anniversary tonight. Cya Tommy" Jude walked over to her car and drove off to her dinner with Mason.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Jude drove through the dark city excited for what the night held for her. It was her and Mason's first anniversary. Jude was sure Mason had forgotten all about what today was, but this morning Jude woke up in her 2 bedroom upscale apartment all alone. She sat up and looked around the room, thinking he was just in the shower. 'Mason?' Jude whispered to an empty apartment. Jude pulled the covers from her legs and swung them to the floor. She instantly felt softness beneath her toes. Scattered across the floor was pink Gerbera Daisy petals. Her eyes followed the trail of petals over to her dressing table across the room. Trailing up the dresser in the shape of an S were more petals. These one's switching colors. White, pink, white, pink, until finally they reached the top of the dresser. Curious as to what Mason had prepared Jude leapt out of bed and skipped over to the dresser. Jude's face lit up as she found a single Gerbera daisy sitting there. The petals were all pealed off except two. One on each side was left, just the way she liked it. Jude thought back to the day she first met Mason.

_It had been a long day at work. Some rookie decided he knew better than Jude and wanted to make a name for himself and nearly got himself killed in the process. Since when do you go without backup? Never the less there was a lot of paper work for Jude to fill out. She had decided to attempt cooking for herself, for the first time since she started the new job and went shopping for some supplies as her apartment seemed to be lacking in the food department. While measuring the weight of her vegetables Jude saw a man watching her from the Deli section. She shook it off saying it was probably because she was still in her uniform, but when she was at the check out paying for her groceries the man turned up again. This time he had something hiding behind his back. Jude demanded to see what was behind his back, hands on her waist ready to pull out her gun if she thought necessary. _

_Jude felt a little embarrassed when the young man pulled a bouquet of daisies from behind his back. Her hand left her belt and grasped the bouquet from him. A childish grin spread across his face and his eyes lit up with hope. "Uh...Yeah these well I got them for you, because you look like a simple girl. But you're not a girl you're a woman and not simple that makes you sound ordinary but your not, because you extra ordinary and..." Mason sighed and took a breath before running a hand over his shoulder "Hi, I'm Mason" He finished with the smile he started with. He nervously chuckled and rocked at Jude looked at him squinting her eyes. _

She had asked him out to dinner that night, completely defeating the purpose of going shopping that day, but some how Jude seemed to come out with more than a meal. Fast track 12 months later and now here she was holding her favorite flower in hand, wondering how she deserved a guy as good as Mason. He did everything she ever needed. He cooked up her weird and wacky food mixtures, listened and hell the boy even cleaned. If he wasn't going out with Jude, she'd swear he was gay.

--

Jude pulled up outside the Chinese restaurant Mason made reservations at. Through the window she saw Mason sitting at the table waiting for her with a bag sitting next to her empty plate. Jude got his present out of the car and walked into the restaurant. If was just like the movies. The girl walked in and the guy turns and looks, amazed at just how beautiful she really is. But that was the reaction Jude got every time she walked into a room. Mason got up out of his seat and pulled Jude's out in true gentleman fashion. As Jude was about to sit Mason gave her a quick peck on the cheek before allowing her to sit down and then sitting down himself. Jude's eyes immediately scanned the table looking at everything and then finally reaching Mason's face. With a big goofy grin that seemed to be plastered across his face all day, every day, Mason pushed the bag towards Jude more. Her hands grabbed the bag and she pulled the handles apart to find what looked like a photo album. She pulled it out carefully not to rip the bag and placed it on the table.

She looked up at Mason with a smile before undoing the ribbon and opening the album.

On the first page there was a pressed red Gerbera Daisy and a poem the first letter of each line bold, spelling out Happy First.

_**Happy first anniversary!**_**_  
__A milestone, indeed!_  
_Praised be those whose pleasure would be_  
_Partial to their need._  
_Years will add a certain weight,_  
_For now, the day is bright,_  
_Intimately innocent,_  
_Reverently right._  
_So may your love accumulate, _  
_Till it lights well the night._**

_Jude grabbed Mason's hand that was sitting on the table and gave it a little squeeze, before turning the page. Page after page held precious moments and symbols of the year they had spent together and a tiny _red Gerbera Daisy petal on the corner of the page. A smile of appreciation and a peck was given after every page 'till Jude reached the end of the album. Mason truly had gotten her exactly what she wanted. Nothing fancy, something simple just like her. She hated it when people made a fuss over her, every one had always wanted to treat Jude as the 'princess' being the only daughter of Stuart and Victoria, but Mason was the only one to treat her as a normal girl. Well Mason and Tommy, but he was not an issue tonight.

By the time Jude had gotten through the album tears were starting to well up in her eyes. Mason saw this and leaned over and wiped away the tear that dared fall. "What's the matter bubbles?" he asked, using his pet name for her. All Jude could do was sigh and hold back the other tears that threatened to fall. "Nothing" She finally said once regaining her composure. Mason gave her a look and she sighed again. "It's just that, how on earth did I end up with a guy like you?" She blurted out. Mason got out of his chair and kneeled beside Jude. "Do you wanna go for a walk, maybe talk?" He asked rubbing her back with one hand his pocket with the other. A small nod was given in response and they got up. They left a tip on the table and left after grabbing their presents.

--

It was that time again. His wife had just gotten home from 'an appointment with a client that ran late'. Yeah that's never happened before. His wife didn't even bother saying 'Goodnight,' she just walked in the door smelling of cigarettes and surprise, surprise men's cologne and not his cologne, no this was the cheap shit you buy when a pharmacy needs more shelf space. Even if he wanted this marriage to work, there would be no way to stop his wife from whoring herself out to everything with a piece between its legs. Heck he hasn't even touched his wife in the last 5 months, afraid of the diseases he may catch. He retraced his steps down to his office for the umpteenth time and gathered his equipment, then made his way to the car and left into the night, ready for what ever came his way.

--

Jude and Mason were walking hand in hand through the park and Jude noticed Mason's palm was getting sweaty.

She walked over to a bench releasing his hand as she sat down. She crossed her legs on the bench and pulled her jacket closer to her, to try and create some warmth. Maybe it wasn't the best night for a walk. Out of the corner of her eye Jude say Mason. He was fidgeting and looked troubled. "Babes you've been sweating all night, is everything ok?" Jude asked cocking her head to the side to try and get a glimpse of his face. For the first time since they left the restaurant Mason looked at Jude and smiled a genuine smile. Ever since they left he had been avoiding her face or giving her fake smiles. He shook his head and pulled Jude into a soft kiss. He pulled away moments later and blew hot air on Jude's nose before flicking it. "Everything's fine bubbles, listen I have to ask you something"

--

Driving down the streets of Los Angeles wasn't always the most enjoyable thing, but for 'The Alley Dumper' it was a necessity if he wanted to stake out the next target. He saw many potential victims, housewives, street walkers, uni students. But tonight he was after one person in particular. He saw her sitting on a park bench with some guy. The guy she was with seemed to have a very serious expression on his face. He's clothing was in good taste, well except the hat. Every damn time he saw that guy he had the stupid hat on. 'The Alley Dumper' pulled up at the end of the street and got out of his car. He pulled his baseball cap and his leather jacket on before making his way into the park. He was going to get a closer look her.

--

Mason's breathing got fast as Jude silently nodded her head. He reached into the front pocket of his jacket. Another nervous chuckle escaped and he used his free hand to wipe his forehead. Jude sat back and watched as he nervously fidgeted and then pulled something out of his jacket. Mason coughed and grabbed her hand once again. He looked Jude in the eyes and began the hardest speech in his life.

"Bubbles, ever since I saw you that night I knew there was something else to you. You make me laugh, you make me cry, heck you make want to punch walls sometimes." He paused "But most of all, you make me want to be a better guy" Jude was about to cut in but Mason shook his head and continued. "Jude when I'm not with you, I feel as though something is missing. I don't know what I'd do if we were to break-up. And I don't want to find out either. Jude this last year has been fantastic for us and I want to stay like this forever." Jude pulled her hand away from Mason and wiped a tear that fell away. She knew he was up to something but this, this she couldn't have foreseen this. "What I'm trying to say is Jude Alexandra Harrison, my bubbles I love you and want to spend the rest of my live with you beside me. Jude will you marry me?" Jude squealed and leaned over to Mason. She kissed every part of bare skin and then settled on his lips.

"Yes, Yes" She repeated over and over. 'Yes' she whispered one last time in his ear when she hugged him.

--

Had he heard correctly, that freak was going to marry her? That was not how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be available; she was supposed to be vulnerable. She wasn't supposed to be engaged. In fury 'The Alley Dumper' stormed over to his car, and left the park in a hurry. He was going to make her pay for what she did. But in the meantime he was going to have a bit of fun

--

Jude giggled as Mason ran around the room trying to clean up the mess her just made. He had been trying to work the chocolate fountain that he bought her but it all went everywhere. There was chocolate on the floor, chocolate on the roof and even chocolate on Mason. Jude pulled him to her when he ran past. His eyes questioned her as she used her index finger to wipe the chocolate off his nose. She let go of Mason with a giggle and ate the chocolate on her finger. Mason wiped his hand in the mess and began chasing Jude around the apartment.

The apartment filled with laughter as the newly engaged couple ran around the house, but it was interrupted but the doorbell ringing. Mason ran over to the door and a questioning look appeared as he stared at the visitor. Mason glanced at his watch and saw it was 1.30 am. Why does a stranger knock on your door and 1.30? "Can I help you?" He asked with annoyance. The last thing he wanted was to have to say no to some poor guy in need. "Who are you" The stranger asked a bit more harshly than intended. Mason bit back a few choice words and simply smiled.

"I live here, this is my apartment so either tell me what you want, or piss off."

The stranger was a bit taken back; he didn't even know they were living together, hell he didn't even know they were together until today. "I'm looking for swe—Jude. Is Jude here? It's Tommy."

Tommy asked looking past Mason's head in search of Jude. She defiantly still lived her. The décor screamed Jude. Jude heard the two men talking and walked over to Mason, but stopped when she saw who was at the door. "What is it Tommy?" She asked ready to shut the door and go back to her little game with Mason.

"He's done it again." Was all Tommy said.


	5. Chapter 4

Summary

In the city of Los Angeles a serial killer is on the loose. For there to be of chance to capture him two rival police stations must set aside there differences and work hand in hand, to get him before he strikes again. Will they be able to do it or will the killer win?

But what happens when the killer is closer than anybody thinks. Who will be there to save the day??

What kind of relationships will form? Which relationships will fade?

And who is the killer?? All this and more answered inside!!

Characters

In the city of Los Angeles there are two main police forces. One for the East Side and one for the West Side

Over the East Side a young beauty by the name of Jude Alexandra Harrison runs things. She is 22 years old, lives with long time boyfriend, Mason Fox, and is following in her Mother and Fathers footsteps as the best police officer in the East Side. After her sudden departure from the West Side Police Station, Jude changed. She is no longer the calm laid back girl who could see the bright side of any situation. No, now Jude is cynical and bitter.

Meanwhile over on the West Side of town things are done a little bit differently. A bad boy by the name of Thomas Terrance Quincy controls the way things are run. Thomas is 26 years old, lives alone with his dog Axle, the only thing he refused to give up during his divorce to his ex wife Portia Mills, which was ugly to say the least. Thomas or Tommy as he preferred to be called ran things a little bit differently. The cops on the West Side were known to take bribes and to play dirty, and Tommy was no exception up until his divorce.

On the outskirts of Los Angeles, The Alley Dumper lives with his wife. To everyone on the outside they seem to have the typical relationship. They own their own two story house, they go out on occasion, they act cutesy in public, but once the doors close they go their separate ways. Him to his office or and her to town to meet a 'client.' Once locked up in his office he would go through the week's findings and carefully select his task for the week.

**Prologue**

_Police units swarmed the alley behind the homestead yesterday after a distressed citizen called in a body._

_The citizen, who has chosen to remain anonymous, was jogging with his dog when he stumbled across the body._

_Minutes after the called was placed police were on the scene. Lieutenant Westman has released the name of the body as_

_grad student Jessica Macalister, who was reported missing three days ago on April 1__st__. Jessica appears be the latest_

_victim of 'The Alley Dumper.' If so that would make her victim number three in the past two months. Stay tuned through out the night_

_for more._

_**Click**_

He shut off the television and smirked. _Wow it only took them a day this time._ He thought as he took a swig of his can. He smiled thinking back to the day before.

_He had just gotten home from work. The house was silent indicating his wife was out yet again fucking god knows what. It didn't matter though. Her time would soon come too just like everybody else's._

_He took his jacket off and placed it on the coat rack before placing his briefcase on the floor. He pried his shoes off with his feet and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a can of bourbon out of the fridge, he took a seat at the table where the daily paper was sitting. On the front page of the paper he saw a picture of Amelia Longhurst. He smirked knowing that he would repeat the actions that occurred days ago with some other poor soul. Picking up the article he began reading it. He loved to read about his accomplishments .Even if most people would find them heinous. The article was the same as any other he had read about during the last two months. 'Innocent woman's life taken' 'The Alley Dumper strikes again' A door shutting brought him out of the paper. He looked up to see his wife walk into the kitchen with red marks all up her neck. Her top blouse button was undone and he saw the marks extended down her chest._

"_Hey babe" He said putting on a fake smile and standing up to kiss her. His wife smiled cockily. She thought she had once again gotten away with it_

"_Hey" She simply answered. "Listen I'm kind of tired I think I'm gonna hit the hay." She gave her husband one last kiss before walking off down the hall to the bedroom they once shared. Now that they are rarely ever home together, so many nights were spent in the bed alone. After hearing the door to their bedroom close and the lock click, he got up and walked over to the sink. He took one last gulp of the drink and tipped the rest down the drain. Quietly making his way down the hallway he pulled his necklace off from around his neck. Attached to his necklace was a golden key. He slipped the key into the locked door. Walking into the room he switched on the light. With the new found light shed on the room, it came to life. The walls were plastered with pictures of random women who regularly used the dark alleys as a short cut on their daily routines. In the corner of the room lay an opened messenger bag that held all his equipment. Scattered across the floor was various news paper clippings. He walked over to his messenger bag and picked it up pushing all the items back inside. Before leaving the room he stuck his head out and checked for any sign of his wife. After hearing the television channel change in the bedroom he snuck out the front door and made his way to the car. He pulled off down the road smirking the whole way._

_Turning off the radio he pulled into a park across the road from his final destination, where he would wait for the next 10 minutes. While waiting he went through the messenger bag mentally checking that everything was ready for his task. Looking up he saw Jessica Macalister on her way home from her legal studies class, enter the alley way. "__**Right on time**__" he thought as he stepped out of the car. He followed her into the darkness of the alley, hiding behind dumpsters when she would look back. Once he was close enough 'The Alley Dumper' jumped out and grabbed Jessica from behind. He silenced her with his one hand and held a knife to her back with the other._

"_Keep your mouth shut and you'll be fine" he whispered in her ear while turning them around. Jessica nodded her head and a few tears strayed from her eyes and rolled down her cheek. Slowly he directed them back to his car; once they got there he pushed Jessica into the backseat. He reached over and grabbed his messenger bag and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. More tears fell upon Jessica's cheeks as she he handcuffed her to the seatbelt. __**'I'm gonna die, this man is going to kill me and I'm gonna die.' **__These thoughts ran through Jessica's head as 'The Alley Dumper tightened the cuffs around her arms and placed a pair on her feet. After he was sure Jessica wouldn't get loose he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then climbed over her and scrambled into the front seat of the car. With one last grin in Jessica's direction he started the car and drove off toward his own little sanctuary._

_That night he came home to an empty house once again, not that this really bothered him, actually it suited him just fine. His once white shirt now had blood spots on it, his usually gelled hair was all tussled and his arms red with scratch marks. All of which were thanks to the one and only Jessica Macalister._

_She had put up a struggle, not many of his previous accomplishments had done that but Jessica was different, she may have looked as innocent as a nun on the outside but on the inside she was fierce and independent. The moment he got to the warehouse and took of her cuffs she began to hit him. She got some good hits in to, but in the end his strength turned out to be no match for Jessica she was doomed, and she knew it. She picked up the closest sharp object which just happened to be a knife. No way in hell was she going to let him take her life, if anyone was to end her, it would herself. She placed the knife to her wrist and went to slice her skin when he caught her. He calmly walked over to her and took the knife from her hand and threw it over his shoulder. He flashed her creepy grin before tying a satin scarf over her eyes. Jessica didn't stop struggling though. She began to throw her arms about in hopes of hitting him but it didn't work. 'The Alley Dumper' laughed at her attempts and started his attack._

_A few hours later Jessica was spread out on the backseat of his car, a blanket spread over her body. 'The Alley Dumper' was in the front seat driving back to the alley where he had taken her from. He pulled up right next to the alley this time._

_Jessica moaned as he picked her up, his hand brushing up against the new found wound on her leg. 'The Alley Dumper' carried her to the middle of the alley and dumper her on the ground, he gave her one last kiss and then whispered in her ear "It's been fun, Hun." He grabbed a few garbage bags and covered her body with them. He walked away not even turning back to have one last look._

**Chapter One**

Darkness was about to fall over the city of Los Angeles. In an alley lay the body of a young girl who had fallen victim to the cities latest serial killer. Well he wasn't really a serial killer...yet. At the moment he was one victim short of that title, but that would all change after this girl died it was just a matter of time. One by one people would walk straight passed the alley, no one even noticing the girl's whimpers and moans due to pain every three minutes. This victim, like all his previous ones was going to die after hours of excruciating pain.

On his way home from walking his dog, John Carter decided to take a short cut home. He travelled through dark dirty alleys all the way home and was on the last leg of his journey when he heard slight moans. At first he thought it was two hoboes's going at it so he continued to quietly sing to himself. Just as John reached the blue dumpster before the end of the alley he heard the moan once again but time it was louder and he soon realised this was not a pleasurable moan. Even though everything in his mind told to run straight home to his wife and kids, John walked towards the cries. "Hellooooo??" He asked but was met with silence. Figuring it was an injured animal John began to walk away but stopped when he heard someone sobbing. This time they were louder and more distinct. Following the cries John walked over to a large pile of black garbage bags. When he was at least one metre away he nearly jumped out of his skin when a perfectly manicured hand appeared from inside the garbage. Dropping to his knee's John pulled out his cell phone and rang the cops and requested an ambulance. He pulled all the rubbish away from the body and there laying on the ground was a girl, even though she was covered in a sticky substance that John guessed was blood, John instantly recognised her as the daughter of Bruce Macalister, who was reported missing yesterday morning. Noticing the thousands of little goose bumps that covered her small fragile body John took off his coat and wrapped it around her now unconscious body.

Twenty minutes later a rather pissed off John along with his dog was still sitting on the ground stroking the girl's hair waiting for the police and the ambulance to arrive. Finally five minutes later an ambulance pulled into the alley. Out of the vehicle rushed two paramedics, they came over to John and picked up the girl and began tending to her many wounds. Out of the corner of John's eye he saw an unmarked car pull up a little blue and red light flashing in the windscreen. John walked away from the ambulance and over to the car and knocked on the window. The window rolled down and the face of a young man appeared.

"Hello I expect you wish to talk to me, my name is John Carter"

The police officer studied John for a few minutes before speaking up but was interrupted by a voice from the back of the car.

"Hello, I'm Constable Jude Harrison, I have been assigned to this case, I believe you are the man who saved that girls life" Jude said flashing her badge while walking up to John, when she reached him she shook his hand and completely ignored the other police officers existence.

Jude took down all of John's information and continued to ignore all of the officers questioning gazes until after John and the paramedics had left. The moment they left Jude turned to the other officer and looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Tom?"

"What am I doing here I was called here, so I think the question is what the hell are you doing here." Tommy asked already frustrated, tonight had been a long night for him and Jude was making it no better.

"I think we both know whose territory this area lands on which just so happens to be mine! So I'm going to ask you once more. What the hell are **you** doing here?" Jude yelled with a glare

Tommy rolled his eyes and was about to retort when his cell phone rang. Staring at Jude he answered the phone with sigh after seeing who was on the other end

"_Quincy here... I'm still here... Yes she is…" _Tom went silent for a minute listening to the person on the phone _"Your joking right? I don't need any extra help Craig is more than enough! ...Whatever I'll be there in twenty minutes not to sure about __**her**__ though."_

Tommy snapped the phone shut and turned to Jude, who had been watching him throughout the phone call with curiosity.

Tommy looked at Jude with a forced grin "Hop in your car sweet cheeks, were going down to the precinct."

Waving Jude off like some street bum Tommy walked back to his unmarked car with long strides in hope of getting to the car before Jude could protest. But this was done with no such luck. Tommy was a good two feet away from the car when Jude stormed up behind him, grabbed his forearm and yanked him back.

"What? Who do you think you are? And who the hell was on the phone?" Jude took her hand of Tommy's arm and placed it on her hip.

"Jude get in the car, now. We need to go the station." Tommy restated in a clam voice, although he was no where near calm, Portia had called him moments before he responded to the call over the radio and now here Jude was, being the stubborn Jude he remembered from all those years ago.

Jude was about to question Tommy further but decided against it, hearing the radio in her car calling her to the West side precinct. Frowning, Jude walked over to her car and responded. Hopping in her car, Jude saw Tommy was waiting for her to leave first. Jude started the car and drove out. As she drove past Tommy she took her hand off the steering wheel and flipped Tommy off with a smirk.

Jude drove her car into the West side of Los Angeles for the first time since the … incident. As she drove past the dark and dirty streets her skin broke out in thousands of tiny goose bumps. Against her own will Jude shivered, she reached over to the dials and turned on the heater hoping that might help. But as she drove further into town and closer to the one place she swore she'd never return, the goose bumps grew even more if possible. Flashes of that day raced through her mind. Jude's breathing got faster and her hands grew sweaty. Jude, lost in her own thoughts didn't see the west side precinct until after she had already past it. A horn blasting pulled her back into reality, looking in her rear view mirror she saw Tommy parking out the front of the precinct. Jude U-turned and parked beside Tommy's car and stepped out of the car. Tommy was standing at the door waiting for Jude but just as she reached the top stair he walked inside and bringing the door shut with him, knowing that Jude would have trouble opening it. He watched in amusement as Jude struggled to open the heavy door. She tried pushing it, pulling it, heck she even tried running at it full force, but it just wouldn't budge. That's when she noticed Tommy, or what was in his hand to be exact. Hanging of his hand was a shiny silver key. A string of curses flew out of Jude's mouth and a smirk fixated on Tommy's. Jude was still standing outside five minutes later when she heard the radio in her car. It was her captain asking where she was. Jude stormed over to the car, reached into the car and was about to respond when Tommy stuck his head out the door.

"Sweet cheeks would you move that ass, we don't have all day!" He growled at her, but the amusement was still evident. He stepped outside to hold the door open. Jude strutted over to the door, only to stop in front of Tom.

"Real mature jackass" she spat out. Jude hit Tom across the chest before turning and walking into the precinct. Tommy ran after Jude. When he caught up he lowered his lips to her ear and whispered "You know what they say about people who are bitchy?" Jude slightly shivered, after all these years Tommy still had the same effect on her. She stopped walking and turned to him.

"No actually I don't but I'm sure you will take great pleasure in informing me" She replied with her signature eye roll.

Tommy grabbed Jude's hand and brought it to his lips placing light feather kisses to it. He looked up at Jude's face and smirked as he dropped her hand. "It shows that they want them…bad. So sweet cheeks what do you say? Just how bad do you want me, because you are quite the bitch to me?" Tommy winked at Jude as she frowned.

"Ok one. Do not ever touch me again, who knows what I could catch, and two, who ever told that load of bull was on something. I'm a bitch to you because I really don't like you, there is no underlying reason. Get over yourself" Jude walked away leaving Tommy behind.

When Tommy caught up he found Jude talking to her captain she did not look happy. Tommy walked over to them and stood behind Jude. Shortly after Detective Thompson called them all into a questioning room where he took his position by the window. Jude sat on the table while Tommy sat on one of the chairs along with Captain Reins.

"Alright Jude, Tom" he said looking between the two. "As you know there have been other attacks just like the one you were both called to tonight"

Jude who hadn't really been paying attention looked up "So you sent Tommy there tonight, everyone knows that's my territory" Detective Thompson sighed _I knew this wasn__'__t going to go down well_.

"Yes, we know that is your territory Jude…" Jude cut in again. "Constable Harrison" She corrected. _Defiantly not well._ Detective Thompson thought before answering. "Constable Harrison, but we need the best on this case, the officers we currently have attending to this case aren't really doing to well. So Detective Reins and I have come to the decision that you and Constable Quincy are perfect for this job." Detective Reins nodded, while Tommy smirked.

"So you're saying that I'm the best in the force?" He questioned.

Thompson shook his head. "What I'm saying is that before when you and Constable Harrison were a team, you were the best out there. But if we want to talk about you, how about we talk about your behaviour ever since…" Thompson stopped noticing the pale look that took over Tommy's face. "Didn't think so. Now I need both of you to work through the night, that SOB has to be lurking around somewhere and we need to get him yesterday, Oh and Constable Harrison you will be situated at this precinct until your services are no longer needed." Thompson and Reins started for the door, but stopped when Jude spoke "Who say's I want to work with _him_?" She asked looking at Tommy with disgust as he picked his nose.

"Because Harrison if you want to have a job when this is over you will do as I say!" Detective Reins said before him and Detective Thompson left.

"Asshole" Jude mumbled to nobody in particular and about nobody in particular. Every male that was previously in the room could easily have fit that description. Who were they to tell Jude, who she had to work with. She had been on the force for a hell of lot longer than Reins had. And Detective Thompson used to be the father figure in her life after her parents died. But now he was just another cop. All he cared about know was himself. It wasn't even about getting the bad guy anymore for him; it was about his name being printed in black ink, saying he was behind the capture of a criminal. As for Tommy well he is just an asshole all the time. Has been ever since Jude was a rookie and he was her mentor.

Tommy heard Jude's mumbling as the detectives left. This was not the Jude he had once known, back when they had been a team, she would only have questioned what Thompson had ordered if she really thought it was the wrong decision. She wouldn't have spoken up during a briefing, and she would have listened to the whole briefing too not zoning out when things don't interest her.

Tommy got off his chair and walked over to Jude and sat next to her. He reached over Jude's shoulder and picked up a file. Jude watched as Tommy flicked through the file, she noted the way his brow furrowed when he viewed the pictures, the sadness that flickered through his eye's as he read about the pain and suffering they must have gone through and finally she saw the anger when he read about how everything was done. Before Jude knew it Tommy had gotten up and was waiting at the door for her. Even though she was ordered to co-operate with him, Jude didn't budge. She sat there, trying to figure out if Tommy limits has been shortened since she last worked with him.

A quick bark from Tommy was all that Jude needed to realize that they had indeed been shortened. She hopped of the table and joined Tommy at the door.

"Don't say anything to piss me off Jude, were going down to the hospital to see the Jessica" Even though Jude could see Tommy was pissed she had to push him that extra bit.

"Don't need to be so bitchy because you know what they say about bitchiness Tom." Jude laughed before Tommy pushed her rest of the way out the door.

**Chapter Two**

Jude and Tommy walked down the white halls of The Los Angeles Base Hospital in silence. Busy nurses roughly brushed past them, tending to the victims of a bus crash. _401, 402, 403. _Three more rooms had past in silence. Room _404_ Jude looked into the room and saw Jessica sitting in bed, staring the wall as though the answers to all her problems were etched into the paint. Her cheeks were tear stained, her hair knotted and arms wrapped around her body protectively. Jude knocked on the door and walked in when Jessica turned and gave a small smile. "Jessica Macalister?" Tommy asked when they reached the edge of her bed. Jessica slightly nodded her head. Tommy's heart sank when he saw the bruises that trailed up Jessica's arms. Jude reached into the front pocket of her jacket and pulled out a little black notebook.

"Hi Jessica, I'm Constable Harrison and this" Jude pointed to Tommy "is my partner Constable Quincy, how are you doing?" She asked the sympathy in her voice evident.

Jessica shrugged "I suppose I'm alright, after you know..." Jessica trailed off and looked back at the wall. Tom stepped closer to the bed, but retreated back when he saw Jessica flinch slightly. After taking 3 steps backward so he was in line with Jude, Tommy asked his first of many difficult questions for the night.

"Actually Jessica, we don't know. I know this may be hard to talk about so soon, but I need you to tell me what happened tonight." Jude turned to Tommy and gave him a look. When they were partners before Tommy would always just cut to the chase, he would never have taken the time to somewhat comfort them.

Jessica continued to face the wall as she began talking. "I was walking home from class and I took the alley way home. I always do. I was nearly home when this guy grabbed me from behind. I was going to scream and kick and everything but he pointed me in the back with a sharp knife. He… told me to uh to walk to his car and told me if I was quiet everything was gonna be fine. We walked over to the car and he pushed me into the backseat. He grabbed out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed me to the seatb…" Jessica stopped as some tears fell down her face. She didn't bother wiping them away, figuring it was no use. There would be many more to come before the night was through. Jude finished writing down notes on Jessica's statement and looked up. "What happened next" She asked after a few minutes of silence. Jessica turned away from the wall and looked at Jude. "He took me to some old warehouse. Once we got there he took the handcuffs on me. It didn't matter there was no where for me to run. I looked around and all I saw was dirt. So I started to hit him. It worked for a while but he was stronger than me. He took me inside the warehouse, and made me stand in a room on my own. He uh, locked the door. I looked around the room and saw a knife. I picked it up and was gonna you know..." More tears streamed down Jessica's face. "I… I uh placed the knife on my wrist." Tommy's head shot up from the note book. _**I thought she meant stab him**_ He thought. Jessica saw Tom's reaction to her last words and she scoffed. "I know what you thinking, why not stab him. Sure the thought crossed my mind but then how pissed off he would have been after, did too. So I did want anyone else would have." Out of the corner of her eye Jessica saw Jude giving her the once over. "I didn't end up doing it he came in and took the knife off me. After that he tied a scarf around my eyes. Not that it mattered I could still see through it. He tried to push me out of the room but I kicked and screamed and struggled. I'm pretty sure he isn't able to have kids anymore." Jessica flashed a smirk to Tommy and then continued. "He ended up wrapping his arms around my body and he dragged me to another room. He punched me and then forced me down on a chair. He strapped me up to the car and then turned around and got a messenger bag and brought it over to the table beside me. He pulled some stuff out of it and started to use them on me. First it was little things like running a pair of pliers up my leg. But then it just got weird. I mean this guy is seriously screwed up. He had balloons in the bag, he blew them up and popped them in my face. I had his spit all over me. Every time he would reach over to the bag he would brush a body part against me and grin. He got sick of doing the little things after a while and then he brought out a pair of scissors. He cut me. He ran the scissors across my stomach and nicked my shoulder." Jude looked at Jessica

"Would you mind?" Jude asked pointing her pen at Jessica's shoulder. Jessica nodded, so Jude walked over to the side of the bed and pulled up Jessica's sleeve. Jude gasped. When Jessica said she was nicked on the shoulder, it was an understatement. On her top of her arm there was a cut. It was a good three inches long, and mighty painful. Hearing Jude gasp Tommy came over to where Jude was and took a look. Jessica got sick of the silence while Jude and Tommy looked at her arm, so she pulled her sleeve back down and continued. "After he finished with the scissors and put everything back in the bag." With a shrug and a sigh Jessica stopped talking. Jude looked at her. "I know this is hard Jessica but we only want to help you" She explained. Nodding Jessica replied "I know, but that's all there is to say." Jude was puzzled. "What do you mean there's nothing else to say?" Tommy asked. As Jessica opened her mouth to reply a nurse walked into the room, to check up on Jessica. While walking past Tommy the nurse made no attempt to hide the fact that she was checking Tommy out. She even went as far as 'accidentally' dropping her clipboard. Tommy didn't hesitate when asked if he could retrieve it. Jude scoffed as not only the nurse stared at him. At the sound of Jude's scoff Tommy rose and gave the clipboard back. "We're nearly done, would you mind?" He asked pointing towards the door. Even while frowning at Jude the nurse managed a perky "Oh definitely. I'll be back later." On her way out the nurse clashed shoulders with Jude briefly but still hard enough to get her point across, it was if she was saying 'Back of.' If only looks could kill, Jude thought as she stared at the nurses retreating form. Once she watched the nurse leave the room and start flirting with the new intern she returned to Jessica's bed where Tommy and Jessica had already resumed their questioning. Out of the corner of his eye Tommy watched Jude sit down on the table beside the bed. "So nice of you to join us again Harrison. Jessica just cleared up the rest of the nights events." He spat out harsher than intended. By the look on Jude's face Tommy could tell that he would get what's his when they leave the hospital.

Biting back a few choice words Jude turned back to Jessica. "Would you be able to give us a description of him?" Jude watched as Jessica nodded her head. "I could but would mind if I did it a bit later?" Jessica asked. "Sure" was all Jude said before the nurse returned to the door. Jude could see Jessica rolling her eyes as Tommy got up and walked over to the nurse. Jessica leaned towards Jude and started to whisper while keeping an eye on Tommy and the nurse. "What's up with you to?" Jude tore her eyes off the nurse and looked at Jessica. "There's nothing up with us, were just partners" she assured. With the first smile Jessica had flashed all night she shook her head, "Sure, nothing" Raising her voice Jessica looked at the nurse. "Miss you can do that check up now, the detectives are going."

After they got outside Jude punched Tommy in the arm and backed him against the side of his car. "Don't you dare undermine my authority ever again." Tommy just laughed at Jude's tough guy act. "If you were doing your job instead of staring at the nurses then maybe I wouldn't have to. I suppose she was pretty cute, nothing next to you though" Jude scoffed and was about to say something when Tommy stuck a hand over her lips. "And please stop with the scoffing it's really bad for your good cop image." Jude went to pull Tommy's hand away but then an idea struck her mind. Slowly Jude began to lick the finger than was over her lips. Tommy was shocked but left his finger there. Jude slowly took his finger into her mouth and then as Tommy was just beginning to realize what was happening, she clamped down. Tommy pulled his finger out with a yelp. "Ow you crazy bitch. What was that for?" He asked looking at his fingers. "I'm going to need a shot now." Tommy shook his finger and rubbed where the bite marks remained. Jude just walked over to the car with a grin. "That's what you get for touching me after I said not to! Make my job easier and start listening to me Tommy." Jude hopped into the passenger seat of the car and honked the horn before doing up her seat belt.

Jude and Tommy drove down the streets of Los Angeles with the music blaring thanks to Jude. As soon as Tommy started the car Jude reached over to the radio and turned the radio on full blast.

"_The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down, I st-st-stuttered whenYou asked me what I'm thinkin' boutFelt like I couldn't breatheYou asked what's wrong with meMy best friend Amy said"Oh she's just being Judie!"_

Laughing Tommy turned the radio down, only to emit a groan from Jude. "I was singing along with that" She wined "and what are you laughing at?" Tommy stopped laughing and shook his head.

"It's just that some things never change." Jude cocked an eyebrow and stared out at Tommy. "What do you mean some things never change?" She asked pointing to her chest.

Tommy shook his head. Finally he was beginning to see his old Jude again. The one would always sing along to the Disney songs and who could laugh at herself no matter what the situation was. "I'm surprised that you still have room in your heart for little ol' Miley." Jude tried to conceal her smile "What can I say, Miley is awesome!" A small giggle escaped Jude's lips before she could stop it.

"What about you?" Jude asked. Tommy shrugged "What about me?" The precinct was visible in the distance. "What have you been up to for the last year and a bit?" Tommy pursed his lips and thought for a minute. He didn't know how to tell Jude that since she left his life pretty much fell apart. All he has left now is his dog and his job. "It's really been that long?" Jude nodded her head but stayed silent. They had arrived at the precinct in silence. It was Tommy who broke the silence. "What do you say we go get some dinner Sweet Cheeks? You know to catch up." Jude smiled despite the fact that she hated his nickname for her. She grabbed her bag out of Tommy's car before turning to him "Sorry. It's me and Mason's anniversary tonight. Cya Tommy" Jude walked over to her car and drove off to her dinner with Mason.

**Chapter Three**

Jude drove through the dark city excited for what the night held for her. It was her and Mason's first anniversary. Jude was sure Mason had forgotten all about what today was, but this morning Jude woke up in her 2 bedroom upscale apartment all alone. She sat up and looked around the room, thinking he was just in the shower. 'Mason?' Jude whispered to an empty apartment. Jude pulled the covers from her legs and swung them to the floor. She instantly felt softness beneath her toes. Scattered across the floor was pink Gerbera Daisy petals. Her eyes followed the trail of petals over to her dressing table across the room. Trailing up the dresser in the shape of an S were more petals. These one's switching colors. White, pink, white, pink, until finally they reached the top of the dresser. Curious as to what Mason had prepared Jude leapt out of bed and skipped over to the dresser. Jude's face lit up as she found a single Gerbera daisy sitting there. The petals were all pealed off except two. One on each side was left, just the way she liked it. Jude thought back to the day she first met Mason.

_It had been a long day at work. Some rookie decided he knew better than Jude and wanted to make a name for himself and nearly got himself killed in the process. Since when do you go without backup? Never the less there was a lot of paper work for Jude to fill out. She had decided to attempt cooking for herself, for the first time since she started the new job and went shopping for some supplies as her apartment seemed to be lacking in the food department. While measuring the weight of her vegetables Jude saw a man watching her from the Deli section. She shook it off saying it was probably because she was still in her uniform, but when she was at the check out paying for her groceries the man turned up again. This time he had something hiding behind his back. Jude demanded to see what was behind his back, hands on her waist ready to pull out her gun if she thought necessary._

_Jude felt a little embarrassed when the young man pulled a bouquet of daisies from behind his back. Her hand left her belt and grasped the bouquet from him. A childish grin spread across his face and his eyes lit up with hope. __"__Uh...Yeah these well I got them for you, because you look like a simple girl. But you__'__re not a girl you__'__re a woman and not simple that makes you sound ordinary but your not, because you extra ordinary and...__"__ Mason sighed and took a breath before running a hand over his shoulder __"__Hi, I__'__m Mason__"__ He finished with the smile he started with. He nervously chuckled and rocked at Jude looked at him squinting her eyes._

She had asked him out to dinner that night, completely defeating the purpose of going shopping that day, but some how Jude seemed to come out with more than a meal. Fast track 12 months later and now here she was holding her favorite flower in hand, wondering how she deserved a guy as good as Mason. He did everything she ever needed. He cooked up her weird and wacky food mixtures, listened and hell the boy even cleaned. If he wasn't going out with Jude, she'd swear he was gay.

--

Jude pulled up outside the Chinese restaurant Mason made reservations at. Through the window she saw Mason sitting at the table waiting for her with a bag sitting next to her empty plate. Jude got his present out of the car and walked into the restaurant. If was just like the movies. The girl walked in and the guy turns and looks, amazed at just how beautiful she really is. But that was the reaction Jude got every time she walked into a room. Mason got up out of his seat and pulled Jude's out in true gentleman fashion. As Jude was about to sit Mason gave her a quick peck on the cheek before allowing her to sit down and then sitting down himself. Jude's eyes immediately scanned the table looking at everything and then finally reaching Mason's face. With a big goofy grin that seemed to be plastered across his face all day, every day, Mason pushed the bag towards Jude more. Her hands grabbed the bag and she pulled the handles apart to find what looked like a photo album. She pulled it out carefully not to rip the bag and placed it on the table.

She looked up at Mason with a smile before undoing the ribbon and opening the album.

On the first page there was a pressed red Gerbera Daisy and a poem the first letter of each line bold, spelling out Happy First.

_**Happy first anniversary!A milestone, indeed!Praised be those whose pleasure would bePartial to their need.Years will add a certain weight,For now, the day is bright,Intimately innocent,Reverently right.So may your love accumulate, Till it lights well the night.**_

Jude grabbed Mason's hand that was sitting on the table and gave it a little squeeze, before turning the page. Page after page held precious moments and symbols of the year they had spent together and a tiny red Gerbera Daisy petal on the corner of the page. A smile of appreciation and a peck was given after every page 'till Jude reached the end of the album. Mason truly had gotten her exactly what she wanted. Nothing fancy, something simple just like her. She hated it when people made a fuss over her, every one had always wanted to treat Jude as the 'princess' being the only daughter of Stuart and Victoria, but Mason was the only one to treat her as a normal girl. Well Mason and Tommy, but he was not an issue tonight.

By the time Jude had gotten through the album tears were starting to well up in her eyes. Mason saw this and leaned over and wiped away the tear that dared fall. "What's the matter bubbles?" he asked, using his pet name for her. All Jude could do was sigh and hold back the other tears that threatened to fall. "Nothing" She finally said once regaining her composure. Mason gave her a look and she sighed again. "It's just that, how on earth did I end up with a guy like you?" She blurted out. Mason got out of his chair and kneeled beside Jude. "Do you wanna go for a walk, maybe talk?" He asked rubbing her back with one hand his pocket with the other. A small nod was given in response and they got up. They left a tip on the table and left after grabbing their presents.

--

It was that time again. His wife had just gotten home from 'an appointment with a client that ran late'. Yeah that's never happened before. His wife didn't even bother saying 'Goodnight,' she just walked in the door smelling of cigarettes and surprise, surprise men's cologne and not his cologne, no this was the cheap shit you buy when a pharmacy needs more shelf space. Even if he wanted this marriage to work, there would be no way to stop his wife from whoring herself out to everything with a piece between its legs. Heck he hasn't even touched his wife in the last 5 months, afraid of the diseases he may catch. He retraced his steps down to his office for the umpteenth time and gathered his equipment, then made his way to the car and left into the night, ready for what ever came his way.

--

Jude and Mason were walking hand in hand through the park and Jude noticed Mason's palm was getting sweaty.

She walked over to a bench releasing his hand as she sat down. She crossed her legs on the bench and pulled her jacket closer to her, to try and create some warmth. Maybe it wasn't the best night for a walk. Out of the corner of her eye Jude say Mason. He was fidgeting and looked troubled. "Babes you've been sweating all night, is everything ok?" Jude asked cocking her head to the side to try and get a glimpse of his face. For the first time since they left the restaurant Mason looked at Jude and smiled a genuine smile. Ever since they left he had been avoiding her face or giving her fake smiles. He shook his head and pulled Jude into a soft kiss. He pulled away moments later and blew hot air on Jude's nose before flicking it. "Everything's fine bubbles, listen I have to ask you something"

--

Driving down the streets of Los Angeles wasn't always the most enjoyable thing, but for 'The Alley Dumper' it was a necessity if he wanted to stake out the next target. He saw many potential victims, housewives, street walkers, uni students. But tonight he was after one person in particular. He saw her sitting on a park bench with some guy. The guy she was with seemed to have a very serious expression on his face. He's clothing was in good taste, well except the hat. Every damn time he saw that guy he had the stupid hat on. 'The Alley Dumper' pulled up at the end of the street and got out of his car. He pulled his baseball cap and his leather jacket on before making his way into the park. He was going to get a closer look her.

--

Mason's breathing got fast as Jude silently nodded her head. He reached into the front pocket of his jacket. Another nervous chuckle escaped and he used his free hand to wipe his forehead. Jude sat back and watched as he nervously fidgeted and then pulled something out of his jacket. Mason coughed and grabbed her hand once again. He looked Jude in the eyes and began the hardest speech in his life.

"Bubbles, ever since I saw you that night I knew there was something else to you. You make me laugh, you make me cry, heck you make want to punch walls sometimes." He paused "But most of all, you make me want to be a better guy" Jude was about to cut in but Mason shook his head and continued. "Jude when I'm not with you, I feel as though something is missing. I don't know what I'd do if we were to break-up. And I don't want to find out either. Jude this last year has been fantastic for us and I want to stay like this forever." Jude pulled her hand away from Mason and wiped a tear that fell away. She knew he was up to something but this, this she couldn't have foreseen this. "What I'm trying to say is Jude Alexandra Harrison, my bubbles I love you and want to spend the rest of my live with you beside me. Jude will you marry me?" Jude squealed and leaned over to Mason. She kissed every part of bare skin and then settled on his lips.

"Yes, Yes" She repeated over and over. 'Yes' she whispered one last time in his ear when she hugged him.

--

Had he heard correctly, that freak was going to marry her? That was not how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be available; she was supposed to be vulnerable. She wasn't supposed to be engaged. In fury 'The Alley Dumper' stormed over to his car, and left the park in a hurry. He was going to make her pay for what she did. But in the meantime he was going to have a bit of fun

--

Jude giggled as Mason ran around the room trying to clean up the mess her just made. He had been trying to work the chocolate fountain that he bought her but it all went everywhere. There was chocolate on the floor, chocolate on the roof and even chocolate on Mason. Jude pulled him to her when he ran past. His eyes questioned her as she used her index finger to wipe the chocolate off his nose. She let go of Mason with a giggle and ate the chocolate on her finger. Mason wiped his hand in the mess and began chasing Jude around the apartment.

The apartment filled with laughter as the newly engaged couple ran around the house, but it was interrupted but the doorbell ringing. Mason ran over to the door and a questioning look appeared as he stared at the visitor. Mason glanced at his watch and saw it was 1.30 am. Why does a stranger knock on your door and 1.30? "Can I help you?" He asked with annoyance. The last thing he wanted was to have to say no to some poor guy in need. "Who are you" The stranger asked a bit more harshly than intended. Mason bit back a few choice words and simply smiled.

"I live here, this is my apartment so either tell me what you want, or piss off."

The stranger was a bit taken back; he didn't even know they were living together, hell he didn't even know they were together until today. "I'm looking for swe—Jude. Is Jude here? It's Tommy."

Tommy asked looking past Mason's head in search of Jude. She defiantly still lived her. The décor screamed Jude. Jude heard the two men talking and walked over to Mason, but stopped when she saw who was at the door. "What is it Tommy?" She asked ready to shut the door and go back to her little game with Mason.

"He's done it again." Was all Tommy said.

**Chapter Four**

Footsteps echoed as Jude and Tommy hurried down the steps due to the elevator being out of service. "Are we positive it was him? Damn it Tommy answer me!" Jude asked for the third time, as they neared the bottom stair on the 17th floor. Tommy growled and stopped walking. He spun around to face Jude, having to put a foot on a second step in order to keep balance. "We're fucking positive now shut up." He turned back around to continue down the flight of stairs. As he went to take a step Jude stuck her foot out and he stumbled down the rest of the way, to the 16th floor platform. Calmly Jude walked the remaining 6 steps and kneeled down to Tommy who was lying on the ground complaining about his funny bone. He saw Jude kneel down and asked for help up. "I could help, but you're a jackass." Jude's hand went to Tommy's front jean pocket and she fished the deep pocket until she felt the cool keys brush against her fingertips. She pulled them out; making sure the jagged end scratched Tommy through the jeans. "Ouch what are you trying to do sweet cheeks, take away my manhood" Tommy screeched when Jude came close a certain piece of flesh. "If only I could, maybe you'd lose half that ego." Jude said before flashing the keys in Tommy's face. "I'll meet you in the car jackass" She gave him a peck on the cheek, something she knew pissed him off more than anything else and started on the 16th floor's flight of stairs running down them two at a time.

--

The street was filled with reporters, all looking for the winning shot of the fourth alley victim. They all had their microphone's and note books and then had their underpaid assistants behind them holding a video camera's waiting for someone to slip up and confirm anything about the latest victim. Jude and Tommy had to barge through the crowds, hitting each and every one of the vultures with their shoulders. 'Ouch and Watch it' could be heard from the reporters but they went unacknowledged. In just a few meters Jude and Tommy would have reached the crime scene, but to their dismay a reporter spotted Jude's badge, when she flashed it to one of the officers who was controlling the scene. Immediately the reporter grabbed her camera-mans arm and pulled him through the crowd, along the way grabbed the attention of other reporters. Soon Jude was surrounded by them separating her and Tommy as he slowly got pushed back deeper into the crowd.

"_Do we have a name?__"_

"_Is this the work of the Alley Dumper?__"_

"_Are there any leads?__"_

Questions were being yelled, each one louder in attempt to be heard over the crowd. Even thought the noise was growing, Jude stayed silent and with lots of pushing and shoving she zigzagged the rest of the way to the yellow tape, where she saw Tommy talking to Detective Thompson.

"Detective Thompson" She said as she came to a stop next to Tommy. Thompson looked at Jude and Tommy and smiled.

They had always been a great team and even though they would never admit it, they loved working together. From day one it was obvious that Constable Harrison and Constable Quincy would the 'it' team in the force.

As soon as the smile spread across Thompson's face it disappeared as he remembered why the 'it' team was standing in front of him quietly bickering.

_Flashback _

_Earlier that night, he had been out on a new routine drive patrolling the neighbourhood when he saw movement in a dark alley. Going against his instincts Thompson continued to drive but stopped when he heard a small scream. Looking in his rear view mirror he saw someone running out of the alley and jump in car that was parked underneath a large tree, almost hiding it from those who drove past. By the time Thompson got back to the dark alley the mysterious person had already disappeared, but he had left something behind. Just inside the alley a young girl was sprawled out on the ground in a pool of blood. Thompson waited anxiously for the emergency crew to arrive but by the time they arrived the young girl was already dead. Without even looking at the evidence Thompson knew who was responsible for this beautiful young girls death. It was the same man who had tortured and brutally attacked three other women. Without a doubt in his mind, Thompson knew it was 'The Alley Dumper.' That name rang through his mind as he pulled out his cell phone. After 10 rings, Tommy answered his phone. He must have been awoken by the call, because Thompson heard him groan and mumble out a 'hello' which was masked by tired yawn. Before Thompson had finished explaining the details to Tommy, he was already out of bed and getting dressed. _

_End Flashback _

Thompson watched as Jude and Tommy spoke softly to each other, even though it didn't look as friendly as some of their previous conversations when they used to be full time partners, it also didn't look as vicious as some of their current ones. This one looked almost neutral. As glad as Thompson was that Jude and Tommy were finally getting along he had to break up their little conversation. He cleared his throat and Jude and Tommy stopped talking to look at him. " Harrison, glad you could finally make it." he said with annoyance evident in his voice. Jude rolled her eyes, she told Reins that she was taking the night off for personal reasons. If he didn't pass the message on it's his fault not hers.

"Do we have an ID on the victim yet?" Tommy asked noticing the look on Jude's face. It was the same one he got when he turned up at her door early that night. Thompson looked over his shoulder at the victim who was still lying on the ground, but now had a sheet over her. He looked back at Tommy and shook his head. "Not yet. It's a shame, the poor girl looks around 15, 16 at the most. I've had Melrose searching the database for missing girls but so far it's not looking good." Thompson took them further into the crime scene. Jude looked at the ground and noticed the lack of little yellow markers. " What's been recovered so far? This prick would have left something behind." As Jude finished she saw a reporter walk through the scene. How he got in baffled her. She just shrugged it off though, he must have been invited in with the amount of police officers around surely he would have been kicked out if he wasn't allowed. She watched as the reporter pulled back the white cloth that was covering the young girl and snap a few pictures before looking around suspiciously. "Hey!" She yelled out before running over to him, while Thompson and Tommy stood back and watched. The reporter looked at her before bolting towards the barrier that separated the reporters and the crime scene. "Stop him!" She called out but it was too late, he was already lost in the crowd. " Fuck" She cursed under her breath as she walked back over to Tommy and Thompson. "We need to find out who this girl is and inform her parents before that picture is published on the front cover of every paper." She said running a hand threw her hair. She looked back over at the body and saw that the cover had been replaced back over her head. " How much do we know about the girl?" Jude asked still looking at the white sheet. Thompson noticed Jude's stare at the body and walked over to the body with Jude and Tommy following close behind.

When he reached the body Thompson pulled back the sheet to expose a beautiful blonde girl. Her hair had blood through it. Her face hadn't been touched but as Thompson pulled the sheet down more the damage was revealed. Her arms had been nicked and cut and her once white shirt now had red splotches all over it. Reaching out Jude lifted the bottom of her shirt and saw wounds on her stomach too. After letting Tommy look Jude pulled the shirt back down and noticed her wrist. Sitting on her wrist was silver charm bracelet. It had 6 charms on it. The letters M, A, R, a musical note, a star and the number 16 were all evenly placed throughout the bracelet and there was room for at least two more. Jude's eyes went to her fingers next where a beautiful turquoise ring was placed on her index finger on her left hand. By the looks of the jewellery this girl was obviously loved, so why hadn't they placed called in a missing persons yet? After looking at the body for a little while longer, Thompson got a phone call and excused himself to take the call.

Tommy watched as Jude looked around the scene analysing every inch.

"What's going on in that mind of your sweet cheeks?" He asked as he stood up from his squatting position. Without looking at him Jude shrugged " It doesn't make sense from what you and Thompson have told me the guy was spooked and left in a hurry. He should have left _something _behind."

" Crime Scene has searched high and low, there's nothing here. We've seen his work before, he knows what he's doing"

Jude narrowed her eyes as she lifted the sheet again. "Maybe. I still think he's left something. No one is this good." Tommy noticed Jude pull the sheet up again and stared at her curiously. "What are you looking for? We've gotten everything we possibly could from the body" He said as Jude pulled a pair of gloves out of her pocket and slip them on. Jude lifted up the girls arm and examined it more closely. " I know, but I'm making sure we haven't missed anything." She went to lay the arm back down when something black caught her eye. "What the hell?" She asked. "Tom pass me a bag" She demanded and clicked her fingers. Once Tommy gave her the bag Jude looked around to make sure no one was watching. If anyone saw her disturbing the body she'd be in for it. After she was sure no one was watching Jude lifted the girls body. Once it was up enough to see what was underneath Jude called Tommy over to hold the victim. When Tommy had a hold of her she grabbed the tweezers out of the bag and picked the item of the ground. When she had fully retrieved it she showed it to Tommy. "What is it?" He asked as he placed the girl back down. "It's a scarf, a satin scarf." Jude replied staring at it.

"Didn't Jessica say she was blindfolded with a satin scarf?" Tommy asked getting closer to have a better look. "Yeah, she did. I think we should go see Jessica." Jude went to get up but Tommy stopped her. "How about in the morning, it's late we should focus on finding out who the victim is and try to find her parent. A kid like this, surely someone misses her." Jude, not in the mood to argue simply nodded and stood up. She had just placed the bagged satin scarf in her pocket when Thompson came back over.

"We got a hit on the girl. Her name is Mary Anne Robinson. Her parents reported her missing yesterday. Go tell them what happened to their daughter before the press does" he said before an officer yelled out to him " Go. Now." Was thrown over his shoulder as he walked over to the other officer.


End file.
